


I Want to be Held (by only you)

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fingering, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Read at Your Own Risk, Riding, Top Park Chanyeol, alpha baekhyun riding omega chanyeol, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: "I want my hole to be filled even when I'm an alpha. It has always been like this for me since day one. I love the feeling of having someone filling me in. So you don't have to worry about nothing since I'll be the receiving end," Baekhyun smiled lustfully, eyeing up to Chanyeol as he kissed the clothed boner.
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I Want to be Held (by only you)

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your risk. 
> 
> I was sad and this happened lol. 
> 
> Inspired by set of photo that @/captionthiscb tweeted. Hnggg... Baekhyun is an alpha but he lets Chanyeol, an omega, fcks him. 
> 
> If it doesn't make sense or pleased you the very moment you read it, please dont torture yourself more in continuing reading and kindly click away. 
> 
> Thank you. Have a lovely day. 💕

Baekhyun eyed the new staff trudging his way across the room. His big buff figure ozzed with dominance, sending shivers to Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun didn’t miss the whiff of sweet, vanilla scent coming from the guy the moment he walked past Baekhyun.

“Chill with that pheromone, Byun. He's an omega, don't you even dare to think about doing anything,” Sehun rolled his eyes, snapping Baekhyun out of his trance. 

Baekhyun chose to ignore the remark, resuming in watching the new guy laugh and smile at the joke said by his colleagues. Baekhyun let out an involuntary giggle once their eyes met, smirking when he saw the new guy blushed at the way Baekhyun was staring at him. 

Baekhyun beckoned the guy over, chuckling at the way he was tumbling over the wires at the filming set. “Are you new?” Baekhyun asked once the guy took a seat beside him.

“Yes, sir,” he politely answered. Baekhyun could see he was a tad bit shy yet still managed to keep his eyes set on Baekhyun’s own brown orbs.

“No need sir and all that. You can just call me Baekhyun. What’s your name?” 

“Chanyeol Park, but you may call me yours,” Chanyeol boldly flirted earning a raising eyebrows from Baekhyun.

“A smooth talker huh. Nice to meet you Chanyeol. I’m Baekhyun, hope we can get along well,” Baekhyun held out his hands, words laced with a different meaning that Chanyeol did not notice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It didn't take long for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to hit it off right away the moment they first met. Baekhyun had found Chanyeol fun to hang around with and Chanyeol enjoyed all the attention given to him by the alpha. They were practically all over each other the second day they met and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun enjoyed every second of it.

The people at the set also never complained as they found the pair very entertaining when they were together. It was an odd sight at first seeing Chanyeol casually letting Baekhyun pamper him and Baekhyun chose to sit on top of the omega instead of the chair provided. However, none even dared to question them. 

  
  


Not when Baekhyun was giving them death glares even when someone tried to talk with Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Months passed by and the filming finally ended.

Chanyeol was laying on Baekhyun's bed, waiting for Baekhyun to finish his bath. They had previously attended the after party dinner the Director had held, but they left early considering Baekhyun was a bit tipsy and Chanyeol just decided to drive him home. 

Which ended up with Chanyeol crashing at Baekhyun's place because it was late night and he was dead tired to drive himself home.

Chanyeol heard the bathroom room door opened, peeking his eyes from his phone, only to witness a half naked Baekhyun. Chanyeol ignored the way his dick twitched at Baekhyun, trying to calm himself down when he felt a single slick coming out of him.

Baekhyun was about to ask Chanyeol something when he smelled a very familiar scent in the room. 

"Are you in heat?" Baekhyun bashfully asked a blushing Chanyeol. 

"N-no" Chanyeol stuttered out, groaning when a whiff of Baekhyun's pheromone touched his nose.

Baekhyun smiled, walking his way to the laying guy, "You're not in heat….. so… are you turn on because of me Yeollie," Baekhyun taunted, sitting himself right on top of Chanyeol's toned abs.

"B-baek," Chanyeol gasped when he felt Baekhyun licked his ears, blowing air to it. 

"Do you want me to fuck you Yeol?" Baekhyun asked, eyes meeting into Chanyeol's lustful one. 

"I-I'm sorry Baek, I don't," Chanyeol breathed out, pushing Baekhyun away from the top of him.

"Why," Baekhyun questioned, starting to worry when he sensed Chanyeol getting sad.

"I don't want you to fuck me. I, I want to fill you in instead," Chanyeol sighed, slowly hating himself for being an omega.

"Sorry, what?" 

"Growing up… I've always wanted to embrace someone and not the other way around…. I know it sounds weird to you but…. I- I find it pleasurable if I'm…. at the top….," 

"Wait…. So is this why you rejected me before when I asked you out….." Baekhyun said softly, staring at the dejected omega.

"I… just thought this couldn't work because… you're an alpha and I'm the omega… it's only logical and normal for you to fill me up…. Instead of the other way around," 

  
  


"And who says it's only normal if we do it like that?" Baekhyun chuckled, earning a questionable look from Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, baby. I have no intention of letting you be under me," 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol back down to the laying position, getting himself on top of Chanyeol. 

"I'm an alpha, yes. But I want to be embraced by you. I want you to fill my tight hole and mark me as yours," 

"Baek… I don't understand," Chanyeol groaned, feeling Baekhyun's hands slowly making his way towards Chanyeol's girth.

"I want my hole to be filled even when I'm an alpha. It has always been like this for me since day one. I love the feeling of having someone filling me in. So you don't have to worry about nothing since I'll be the receiving end," Baekhyun smiled lustfully, eyeing up to Chanyeol as he kissed the clothed boner. 

"O-Oh but Bae- Shit," chanyeol gasped feeling Baekhyun kisses him through his clothed boxer.

"You're packed down here, imagine how full I'll be once this is inside me," Baekhyun whined once he gripped Chanyeol's boxer down, exposing the girth.

Baekhyun licked the top of the length, loving the musky smell of it. Slowly moving his tongue to the side of Chanyeol's girth, he reached behind him pulling his towel aside. 

Chanyeol breathed in a heavy breath once he saw the reflection of Baekhyun's bare hole from the mirror behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smirked knowingly at Chanyeol, reaching down to Chanyeol's slick, gathering the liquid with his fingers. Chanyeol gasped, feeling the way Baekhyun ran his fingers over his hole. 

He gripped Baekhyun's hair when the latter engulfed his whole length into his mouth, out of nowhere, bobbing his head up and down. Baekhyun shoved the slicks filled fingers into Chanyeol's mouth, demanding him to lick them all.

Chanyeol was more than pleased to obey, licking all around Baekhyun's finger and only stopping once Baekhyun pulled his fingers out, a trail of saliva following the drawn fingers.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun moved from bobbing his head down to Chanyeol's scrotum, engulfing it in one go. His eyes darkened when he watched Baekhyun slowly inserting his own wet fingers into his hole. 

Baekhyun hummed around Chanyeol, exchanging to another scrotum, once in a while as he fucked himself with his long dainty fingers. 

He huffed an unsatisfied groan when he couldn't reach his own spot. 

"Need help?" Chanyeol voiced out seeing Baekhyun struggling with pleasing himself. 

Baekhyun nodded his head, "but i still wanna suck you," He pouted, showing his already glistening wet lips to Chanyeol.

Before Chanyeol could counter Baekhyun's word, Baekhyun changed his position. Getting fully on top of Chanyeol, ass facing Chanyeol's and his own self facing Chanyeol's dick. 

He gathered all the slicks coming out from Chanyeol's hole, spreading it all to his own hole. "Fuck Baek-," 

"Fuck me with your long fingers please," 

Chanyeol needed not to be told twice and he indulged himself, licking around Baekhyun's hole earning a surprise gasp from Baekhyun. He hummed when he tasted his own slicks against Baekhyun's hole, shivering once he felt Baekhyun engulfed his girth yet once again. 

Chanyeol licked three of his fingers, slowly pushing a finger into Baekhyun's tight hole. He resumed licking around the rear, to reduce Baekhyun's pain as he added another finger in. 

Baekhyun mewled a lustful 'Chanyeol', moving his own hips back towards the fingers when Chanyeol fastened his movements, hitting his G-spot right away. 

"Keep licking Baek or I'll stop," Chanyeol demanded, slapping a harsh slap on Baekhyun's thigh, leaving a deep red mark.

Baekhyun whined at the impact, putting Chanyeol back into his mouth, licking the head as he tried not to give in to the pleasure he felt. Baekhyun moved his head faster, matching with the speed of Chanyeol's own fingers.

He ignored the way Chanyeol was groaning, telling him to stop. Baekhyun tried not to choke around Chanyeol when he felt cum ooze out of Chanyeol's length. He tried gulping down all the liquid, huffing when a few drops slipped past his mouth. 

He popped Chanyeol's dick from his mouth, satisfied when he saw the length was still hard rock despite Chanyeol just coming a second ago. He reached his hands back towards Chanyeol, stopping the guy's movement. Baekhyun changed his position, hands still lazily moving up and down on Chanyeol's length.

He positioned himself on top of the girth, surprising both himself and Chanyeol when he dropped down quickly, engulfing Chanyeol in his hole. 

"Oh, fuck-you're so big Yeol. Shit," Baekhyun huffed, stopping his movement at the feeling of Chanyeol inside him. 

He slowly picked himself up before dropping back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol was muttering a string of profanities when he looked to the mirror behind Baekhyun and saw how stretched out the hole was from the back. 

Baekhyun fastened his movements, placing his hands behind him as he spread his legs, both feet on the bed giving Chanyeol a very lustful sight towards his bouncy dick and hole. 

"Yes Baek, Oh fuck. You're so beautiful spread out like this for me. Oh fuck- imagine your fans knowing how thirsty you're for my dick despite being an alpha,"

Baekhyun mewled at Chanyeol's words " everyone be thinking the Alpha Baekhyun will fuck me good. But they don't know how much you actually love riding me, don't they," 

Chanyeol snapped his hips up, meeting Baekhyun's movement halfway. Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun's thighs, getting up from his position, sitting on the bed and Baekhyun gasped at how deep he felt Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Chanyeol's shoulder, his mouth gaping, no sounds coming out of his mouth when he felt Chanyeol thrusted deep into him at an animalistic speed.

"Cha- close - ah," Chanyeol sucked Baekhyun's nipples into his mouth, humming around it, his own hands wrapping around Baekhyun's dick.

It only took a couple more thrust for Baekhyun to spilled all his cums, painting Chanyeol's hands and his own body with his cum.

Chanyeol got up from the bed with Baekhyun still in his arms. Baekhyun whined, feeling his sensitive hole being abused rougher by Chanyeol. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun against the wall, locking his lips with the alpha as he thrust his hips upwards, ignoring the way his own hole was dripping with slicks.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whined out of sensitivity when he felt Chanyeol engulfed his palm around his length.

"One more time, baby. Can you come one more time for me?" Chanyeol smiled when he felt Baekhyun nodded against his shoulder. 

Feeling himself being drawn on edge, he cummed, hollering Baekhyun's name as he emptied himself inside the midget. His soft dick slowly slipped out of the cum filled hole.

Baekhyun followed him a few seconds after. He mewled a soft Chanyeol before they both locked their lips together. 

They breathed out a heavy breath once they unlocked their lips leaving a trail of saliva as they gasped for air.

Chanyeol placed his forehead against Baekhyun. They stared into each other eyes lost in their own world before Baekhyun asked Chanyeol a question.

"Would you like to go out with me Yeol? Because after all that, I don't think I would want to let anyone near my hole except you," 

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh, pulling Baekhyun into a deep kiss before uttering a soft "Yes," to the over delighted Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  



End file.
